invaderzimshippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
You? Founder? Huh? Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Conker, are you alright...? I'm worried about you...? Also, LMX was wondering why you used a carbon copy of our background for your wiki... .__. Anyways, Sammy out~ Hi again...? This message is from LMX: "T_T? Dear Conker, Sammy told you what you said. Pink and purple are not the natural colors. The natural colors are black, green and pink, not purple and pink. (Thanks to RBH for the fact) We are all sorry for leaving you out of our Wiki games and such. Please forgive us and at least make me and RBH's bans for a shorter time. Love, Xeena." Okay, now... everyone's kinda getting mad of you know... sorry for saying this...? Sammy~ LMX IS NOT a pain,and do me the biggest favor ever and don't ever talk bout my friends like that again.LMX and RBH are two of the kindest and most loyal friends anyone could have! LMX makes this place jump with energy,randomness and is over all a great friend! RBH is kind careing and a sweet person and she DID NOT AND NEVER WILL MESS UP THE WIKI! Bye Conker,Zeel out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Much better, really. Now, first off, everybody is wondering what is up with you. Why would you tell us that our Wiki sucks a** then make a carbon copy of our background and use it for yours? I mean, what the hell, man? And why would you block ALL of us, just to show your anger? I mean, what did we ever do to you? And another thing: NEVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT. RBH is a kind, loving, amazing admin, and she would never hurt a FLY. Little do you know, but she is the sweetest, funnest, funniest, most caring person I have ever met!! Do not EVER call her such a nasty name ever again. And if you just unbanned me and RBH so you wouldnt be reported to Wikia for being an abusive Wiki creator, that's just LOW. I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 21:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I have to agree with her. You didn't really act like Gaz. RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 22:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Look dude, you're the one causing all the trouble and leaving us all these messages. I didn't even know this wiki exsisted until you sent me a message on here. Just get off my case, alright? I hardly did anything in this fight, okay? RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 22:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* Sure. RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 19:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Conker, I never said you had to stop roleplaying as Gaz. I only gave you a suggestion. I NEVER told you you cant roleplay as Gaz. I think that would be against one of the amendments. The 1st one. Yes, but anyways, sorry for the misunderstanding. And another thing, please stop hating on everyone, I would really appreciate that. :D Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 01:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yo bro, you there..? I know your feel man, those lesbians (LMX, and RBH) are really annoying..but do you still think of them as your enimeis...just checked your talk page..and i'm just curious. I'm always watching... (talk) 20:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 20:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hei... Just wanted to chat... Hey, ummm...I just wanted to say a few things. First off, hallo, hei, tere, bonjour, salut, alo, privet, pryvit, pryvitannie, hålla, sveiki, kon'nichiwa, ni hao, hola, ciao, aloha, hello! Wll you consider coming back to the IZSF wiki? Secondly, I will admit, roleplaying with you might be fun. I don't know because the characters you RP as never seem to interact with mine very much. Thirdly, I have a few nice characters that yours might get along with just fine. *Katya (Just be careful of her older sister, Natalie) *Pechka (You have to get past how much she sexually harasses Roderich, though...) *Roderich *Amilija (She's quite emo, but if you can get past that, she's a wonderful person) *Andrus (Get past his sarcasm, don't take it seriously, and he's great to be around) *Rasa (She's really sweet...so long as you don't mess with Amelie) *Amelie (She's a nice, shy, adorable Polish girl... I really don't see why you hate her. I mean, I can see why some people might not ''like her, and I see why characters hate her, but for a creator to just completely hate her? I don't get it... She's not perfect, I will admit... Just, yeah. She's actually pretty nice until you mess with Rasa.) *Kjersti (She's really nice, but good luck getting her to speak English. Well, maybe if you nicely asked Brayde to have her speak English, it might work.) *Carin (All you gotta do is get past her hyperactivity.) *Matthias (Just don't ever call her "he," "boy," or "him." She's transgender, so she's pretty sensitive to it.) *Maria (She's very nice unless you mess with Matthias) *Maddeline (She's very shy, so just don't be too pushy or you'll make her either punch you or cry.) Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 03:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh, okay. Well, we both know I'm really fucking stupid, so yeah. ._. Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 07:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) About Gaz Ah...ahahahaha.... Nein. Do you wanna know what happened to her? She was harshly beaten, raped, and then beaten some more. My Prussian character, who was on the Internet, looked up ways Hitler tortured peoplez and then she used those techniques. Then she was raped and beaten several more times and then slaughtered. We're considering bringing her back to life and then anger a few Russians. Do you know what Russians do? Exactly. They kill people. Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 00:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sup, Conker....~ I'm talking with you today, is because I was reading this: http://the-barrett-family.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_and_Burn#comm-2178 And, I've got to say, that I'm sick and tiered of this fighting!! We've won already in the contest, and I'm so sorry if I'm being mean like this, but I've had enough of this! Come on chat later on, please, so we can talk.... T...Thanks.... *Small salute* "*Climbs on top of a slid, wearing a cape* Do the WINDY THING~!!!! *Jumps, but falls and lands on the floor* O-Oww..... =.=" You are a damn asshole, fine sir. I will not take this kind of hogwash of you flaming my Girlfriend, sir. Who do you think you are, sir? The king of the world? Well, you aren't sir. You are the king of nothing, sir, you are just a jerk. I would appreciate it if you would take back what you have said about my girlfriend, sir. Pip pip cheerio and what not. Have a fine day, sir. *Tips hat* "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 20:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I really don't give a shit, Sir. Just because she was a jerk to you, sir, doesn't mean she has to be vanquished. The whole world doesn't revolve around you, sir. I do believe the world revolves around the sun, Sir. She's already been bullied enough IRL, sir. She doesn't need any online, sir. The only reason I'm online most of every day is to get away from the bullies, sir, and sometimes it doesn't work. It hasn't worked since you came into my life, sir. Sammy is not a stupid idiot, sir, but I'm quite positive you are. You DESERVED to be treated like a jerk, sir, because you were treating US like jerks. You really expect us to respect you, sir? You treat us like garbage, and expect us to kiss your feet and do whatever the hell you want, sir, and that's not how life works, you know. It isn't such a surprise why your Wiki is, how should I put this delicately... ''One of the worst places I have ever set foot on. I would not spit on such a Wiki, since I do believe somebody beat me to it, Sir. This "wiki" is a rundown dump, sir, and you need to take care of it. But, I guess that won't happen, because you're just a low life fucktard who bullies people younger than him. Oh, and Sammy has a message for you, sir. *ahem* "First of all, go fuck your self! ^w^ and thank you for making me cry, I've heard that many times before, but you know me. Also, your a bastard who only cares for him self and your Gazzy, and just saying, what are you going to do now, cap lock me to death!? If you say one more thing I swear... Anyways, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck ya! ~Sam" Anyway, have a horrible day, fine asshole. Pip pip cheerio and what not. *tips hat* "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 20:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Fine asshole, I am not in the mood for another rant message, sir. I asked politely for you to stop flaming my girlfriend, sir. If you were really 16, sir, ''You would be acting MATURE. Pip pip cheerio and what not, *tips hat* "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Conker, I'm just about tired of your shithole attitude. You are the most disgusting, immature little beast I have ever met. YOU should be shot off the earth. YOU should be bullied. YOU should die. YOU deserve the torture you're giving Sammy. You're just acting like a damn 6 year old. You may ACT nice, but deep down inside, you're heart is as cold as you assume Sammy is. You're DROWNING her in lies, Conker. How would you feel if she killed herself? YOU'D be responsible for her death. I'D be depressd and probably commit suicide, IZSF would go downhill, everyone would be sad, and you'd be to blame!!!! You are horrible, Conker. You're bad and you should feel bad. Though, this probably isn't getting to you, right? You're just horrible. Go kill yourself and what not, *tips hat* Have a horrible life "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 21:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I can finally message you! ''Finally!! *Sighs* I'm just gonna say that I'm still really annoyed with you, and just saying, why did you delete my Talk page....? *Tilts head slightly* Might talk to you later, but I've got something very important to do.... Invader-Mas (talk) 11:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) hi its me yuki, tk has been getting real mean to me on the other wiki, she was laughing at me because im blocked, I was trying to be civilized and now she just wont let me back on.. I am really sad and worried that she hates me this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 19:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Okai.... I think your stupid side is gonna with this shit-tastic battle. You've got quite a powerful team on your stupid side. Although...there are ways the inferior and weak-minded can defeat their enemy, da? That's what happened during the Revolutionary War. The Americans just used a different fighting style. They weren't stronger. But until that point, I'm just gonna calm my tits and say, Since I know how this is gonna end, I'm just gonna cool it now and only fight when I need to. But anyway, I'm still just as strong, just restraining a few ofmy other traits that screw things up. ^-^ I'll be online from 7 or 8 pm to 12 am, on the time that this clock shows: http://timeanddate.com/worldclock/city.html?n=197 Just for like...roleplay and shit like that. Oh and a friend of mine wronte a ZAGR story and wants me to post it here. Should I do that...? She has to translate it all into English, first, though. She wrote it when she was younger, before she knew the English language. (She's from Italy!!) Also, *retarded derp face* no one hacked your site. :3 They took a screenshot and edited it with Paint. I thought I should tell you before you get any more upset about it. COME, COME AT ME!! TELL ME ALLLLL YOU WANT AND THINK ABOUT ME, I DON'T CARE, CALL ME ALL YOU WANT RIGHT NOW!! GO, COME!! COME ON!! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!! MESSAGE ME OR TELL ME ON THIS CHAT/IZSF CHAT, DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!!! Invader-Mas (talk) 16:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) CONKER PLEASE I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING I WANT TO KNOW NOW TELL ME I'M BEGGING YOU NOW Invader-Mas (talk) 17:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What the fuck are you doing with your life...!?! I will never forgive you.... Stop being the stupid 4 year old that you are, mind ACT YOUR AGE!!! Your nothing but crap, an unmature little piece of shit... WHO MADE YOU AN ADMIN ON THE IZ WIKI!?! WHO WAS THE IDIOT!?! You don't deserve to be an Admin!!! Or the founder of your OWN Wiki!! Or even a member of the world!!!! The WORLD!! You've made people upset, depressed, angry, and much more... You need to know when to give up, you motherfucker!!! GO AND DIE!!! I HOPE ECARD KILLS YOU!!! This is REAL LIFE!! Open your fucking eyes!! No more RP's!! I'm killing Chestkie FOR GOOD!!!! Ruby, well, she's staying... But I'll make her suffer. Stop asking for attention, fuckass!! It's working, and you need to think about how other people feel and not just yourself!! You heartless piece of SHIT!! *Covers my eyes and sniffles* ..... Fuck off....!!! I stayed up all night to wait for you to die already, until it was 3 in the fucking morning!! I wasn't even bothered to wait for LMX anymore!! FUCK OFF!!!! HoNk.... HONK..... honk.... :0) Invader-Mas (talk) 12:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Conker? What happened??? :O Invader Jackera (talk) 18:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat?? Invader Jackera (talk) 18:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) My REAL Feeling For You You think can edit or pages and make them all FUCKING-GAZ SHIT? Gaz isn't real, and she will never be! And also, you are not the ruler, Cunter! I hope you die a horrible and rape-filled death! I'm sick and tired of the shit you pull, you fucker! And also, I have something in mind... Since you appearantly took over our wiki, I'LL TAKE OVER YOURS!!! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spammed your profile like that... *Looks down* You fu** a**... Invader-Mas (talk) 19:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) YES DEFINITELY Yeah, I tend to do that a lot, actually. I eventually do catch myself, and I feel like such an idiot when I realize I screwed up. XD Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 15:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Conker...? When can you be able to come on chat..? Invader-Mas (talk) 16:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Conker! I miss talking with you... The next time you get on chat message me, k?~ C: Okay, Bai~ ~$ammy Invader-Mas (talk) 18:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hiya CBFD!! Thanks for the congtats! Great to hear back from ya~ And it's awesome that you have some new hobbies! Good luck with'em~ and eh heheh......Just if you wonder, my new sig is from a song ^-^ "Get your hands of my hips, fore I punch you in the lips, stop your starin at my-HEY" --Take a Hint (talk) Thanks! I appreciate that. :3 Zeel is actually gonna be an admin, so that'll be pretty awesome. Thanks again! I'm glad you didn't stay gone. Actually I really missed you, to be honest. I was kida worried that something might have happened. I'm happy to hear from you again. :) "F**K YOU, CAPTOR!" "Oh? F**k me?" "YES! Wait, sh**, no!" ~Karkat and Sollux, during a stupid roleplay between Tulip and me (talk) 17:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC)